


These Hearts Adore

by arianakristine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianakristine/pseuds/arianakristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma has a new reason to celebrate during the annual Winter Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hearts Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from Tumblr “what do you think Yuletime/Christmas would be like in the Enchanted Forest?”

                The palace was absolutely glittering.

                While usually it was colored in beams of rainbowed light, the Winter Solstice brought a whole new look to the Misthaven castle. Only the purest whites and shiniest silvers were prominent in the décor, reflecting cyan from the fairy lights that hung from the ceiling. The food was served along glass and sugar sculptures, appearing as snowflakes and icicles.

                People milled around in their finest winter clothing, be it the flashiest of gowns or the cleanest of their robes. Though the wealth of the guests varied, the theme of winter was in full display as per the King’s wishes for the party.

                It was clear to their guests that King “James” wanted to showcase his love for snow.

                Emma tried not to roll her eyes as her father pressed her mother close once more, grinning as he whispered something into her ear. Snow’s eyes sparkled with warmth, but only swatted away his attentions as she attempted to speak with a group from the village.

                They were beautiful, her parents. Her mother’s long hair was adorned with silver-plated baby’s breath, making her dark hair glitter as she moved. Her father was in powders and silvers, making his doting eyes all the bluer. They managed to be entangled with each other while looking wholly attentive to their guests, a picture of perfect rulers to their subjects.

                Emma had always loved the Winter Festivals. More than the balls and birthdays, the Winter Festivals were about community. Everyone celebrated equally, against the pure white backdrop of pristine snowfall. She didn’t feel nearly as on display as she did at the other occasions, and that was all she needed in order to feel comfortable and excited about this time of year.

                “Princess, we wish to offer our congratulations.”

                Except for this year.

                She swallowed and offered a stiff smile. Having heard this several times already this evening, she automatically bowed to the newest group that had approached her. “Thank you,” she said simply. She grasped her bracelet with one hand, feeling the restlessness creep up her spine.

                “We were quite surprised to hear the news, your highness. We have not heard of this young man.”

                She took another gulp from her chalice as her shoulders stiffened. She didn’t often hear from this group of neighboring nobles, and the press of their question and the underlying disapproval reminded why that was. She attempted to turn away, but a cursory glance to the crowd did not show the one person that could help calm her. She frowned.

                “We will be most honored to finally meet your—“

                “Oh, I’m so sorry, but I must see to the surprise of this evening,” she said smoothly, despite the mild panic building at her spine. “I will see you later, and I’m sure he will be around at that time.”

                She didn’t look to see if they were ruffled by her rudeness. As quickly as she could, she took her skirts in hand and darted out the glass doors toward the edge of the ballroom. She only paused to pull a fur cape off the rack as she exited into the night.

                It was dark in the garden.

                Emma pulled her cape around her, getting used to the chill. Inside had been packed with bodies and warm fireplaces lit to stave off the cold. The burst of icy wind as she stepped amidst the fallen snow was initially a relief but was quickly seeping into her bones. The silence rung loudly around her, a sharp contrast to the laughter now fading in the distance.

                “It’s too cold to be out here.”

                She squinted into the shadows, relaxing at the sound of his voice. “Exactly why I was trying to find you.”

                She could see his smile even in the dim, and she sat beside him in front of the frozen fountain. She slid her gloved fingers across the icy bench to brush against his. He leaned against her in response, entwining their hands easily. “Just needed a minute,” he explained.

                “A minute, I’d understand. You’ve been out here almost an hour,” she said, a furrow forming in concern. He didn’t feel too cold, however, even without the cloaks of furs that had been the staples of his wardrobe.

                He was silent a moment, his brow creased as he stared into the ice. Finally, he blew out a low breath. “I’m used to the cold. Not to … well ….”

                “I get that,” she said quietly. She couldn’t exactly say the same. While she didn’t love the attention, she was definitely used to it. Soothingly, she brushed her index finger over his skin. “Luckily, we won’t have to deal with his too often. The Festival will be over soon enough.”

                He gave a tight smile that reminded her a little too much of the one she’d given the group of nobles. “I know.”

                She leaned closer, dipped her head to catch his cobalt gaze. “You have a long time before we have to deal with this regularly. A shepherd can learn, and eventually we’ll find how to best fit you into the position, too.”

                He brought their hands to his mouth and a reverent kiss was placed along her knuckles. “Thanks for not just saying that ‘I’ll learn to deal with it.’”

                Emma shook her head. “No. I know it won’t be like that. In the decades we’ve known each other, you’ve only ever really warmed to me. I’m not so naïve to believe that will change just because of a title.”

                “Not just to you,” he protested with a half-smile. “But you’re the only one I’d call my friend.”

                Emma grinned, bumping their cold noses together. “More than that, I hope.”

                Graham caught her lips in a whisper of a kiss. “More than that,” he agreed. “But also that. You’re my best friend.”

                She felt her cheeks heat, not yet used to him being so open about his feelings. “You’re my best friend, too,” she promised, and scooted even closer.

                “Of all of the princess’ friends, I’m the favorite?” he asked, his voice teasing.

                She smiled widely, and focused on his lips as she inched into his space. “Mhm. I may have more friends, but none I’d ever think of doing this with.”

                He snickered and lowered to catch her jaw with a scrape of teeth. “I had hoped,” he said, the words lilted in amusement.

                She looked down at her hand that had wound up to his neck, at the ring her parents had chosen for her to wear to make the engagement clear. It was a large stone, bright with color and sparkle and absolutely pale in comparison to the bracelet he had forged for her. It rested along her wrist and was more important to her than any other possession she owned. The simple token meant so much, a symbol of her future. Her future with him.

                She curved the fingers of her right hand to cup into his. “Always you.”

                He gave a small smile, eyes alight with a shy sort of happiness and an awe that never seemed to cease in her presence. “You’re why I try.”

                She frowned. “I know,” she replied, and the nagging feeling crept up her spine, that she was forcing him into a life he didn’t want.

                He seemed to recognize where her thoughts were settling because his grip was gentle as he turned her chin up to make her meet his eye. His bruised blue gaze was consuming in its seriousness. “It’s not an imposition. I want to do this for you. You deserve so much more than me, and that –“

                “What?” she cut in, bristling. “Graham—“

                “No, you know it’s true. Not just for your … position or whatever, either. You, Emma, you deserve—“

                “You,” she said softly. “You’re all I want. You’ve known me for so long, and you _know_ me. Inside and out. And you still look at me like I … like I’m something _special_. You have such a good heart; I’ve known that this whole time, too. That you could love me the way I love you … that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

                He swallowed visibly. He shied away from her eyes only a moment this time. When he looked back, he peeked up at her with a small smile. “This … this is going to be good, isn’t it?” _Us_.

                She trailed her fingers into his hair, lightly brushing the chaos of curls. “Graham … I think this is about the best thing I could imagine.”

                His face lit up, and suddenly she recognized the reverence on his face as being just like the kind she saw on her father’s when he looked at her mother. A blush crept up her neck, and she felt warm despite the wind making her cape billow.

                 She thought their lips would meet again, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Instead, he coughed, and gestured to the castle with a jut of his chin. “We’re missing your party.”

                Her lips pursed. “The only reason I’m letting you get away with that is because it’s cold.” She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “And it’s not my party.”

                He grabbed her hand and pulled her to standing, and the playfulness was back in his body language. “Really? Then why did your parents decide to announce the engagement _yesterday_?”

                She grinned back, and came in closer. “If that’s your logic, well then, my prince-to-be, it is _our_ party.”

                He groaned and his nose wrinkled. He met her forehead with his. “You win, you win,” he said. He grasped her hand in his after a beat. “I think I can deal with it now.”

                She sighed at his word choice, and shook her head. “I think we should go upstairs, instead.”

                His eyebrows rose almost comically and she giggled.

                “Not like that. Let’s sit by the fire for a while, before we get called back down for the fireworks. Just us two.”

                He finally brushed across her lips again. “Now, that sounds more manageable.”

                She hummed as the kiss deepened, and she knew they’d make it through this royalty thing.

                All they had ever needed for that was each other.


End file.
